The Dark of Zootopia
by Wolf of howl street
Summary: When Gotham's most famous and terrifying villains disappear from arkham asylum and new threats amerge in zootopia it takes a rookie fox and a famous vigilante to save the city from destruction
1. Flash forward

Hello there this fanfiction is a crossover between Batman and zootopia all rights reserved for Disney and DC comics

Flash forward- zootopia- 20 years later

A alarm clock rang and a lazy young vixen woke up and turned it off she got dressed and later came out of her room in a police uniform with a name tag that read "Barbra Wilde" as she went to two rooms and knocked the door and said "Wake up it's time for breakfast" three sleepy foxes came out two twin boys and a teenage girl. There names were Damian,Jason,and Carrie Wilde who all went down stairs to eat. While they ate Barbra stood up and said "I want all of you to be on your best behavior because we are having our first family reunion understood?" "Yes ma'am" Jason asked "who's coming?" and Barbra replied "Your Uncle John and Jack your aunt Mary and your cousins." Cassie quickly whispered "Please forget him,please forget him." "Oh yeah and grandpa nick "The three kits moaned in agony. "Pay respect to your grandfather he was a good cop in his year and he recently retired as commissioner of the ZPD and im following his career so be nice" A few hours later the reunion started as family members came inside the men and women talked and drank,the kits played around the house and the teens used there phones and spread gossip when there was a knock on the door Barbra opened it and saw her father Nicholas perbius Wilde dressed for the actuation as he walked in with a cane. "Hello everyone." no one talked as went to the nearest chair and sat down as all the little kits ran to him and sat down and said "How are you today grandpa?" Nick looked at the adults and said "Teaching them to respect the elderly hu?" they nodded "Ok who wants to hear a story about my whole career in the ZPD" All the kits raised their hands when a adult fox interrupted and said "Yeah tell them about how you rose through the ranks of the ZPD in just your first years as a cop and how saved the city from destruction and mayhem in by working with a imaginary source that you never told anyone about" "My source was real! now sit down while I tell these kits my career story" Everyone was quite when nick started "Ok the story begins with my first case which was a murder"

 **Hope you enjoy p.s this chapter is a flash forward the real story begins in the next chapter coming soon.**


	2. Zsasz Part 1

**Hello everyone this is the first chapter of the series hope you enjoy and i don't own zootopia or Batman they are owned by DC comics and Disney.** **Zootopia- 40 years ago** Nick Wilde woke up with a smile on his face as it had been more than a two year's since the nighthowler incident and his graduation from the police academy and yet he always thought that all that was yesterday. Nick was about to put on his cop uniform when he realized that he recently got promoted he smiled again and went to the closet and later came out wearing a light blue t shirt and a long coat before he went to a safe and opened it as he took out his tranquilizer gun and put it in his pocket after eating he got a text message from his partner -Hey the chief called in a emergency meeting and WANTS everyone to be there don't be late ;)- "Of course on my day off" a few hours later nick arrived in front of the ZPD and walked in and quickly greeted clawhouser at the front desk and went inside the main room where many animals were talking about something and he saw a paw raised in the air he walked towards it and saw his partner the bunny cop Judy hopps how sat down next to him "Your looking pretty good in that coat detective" "as do you sergeant". A few minutes later chief Bogo arrived and everyone saluted and sat down wwhile the explained the reson for the meeting "Just last night three mammals were murdered all prey but with different types of injuries" Bogo turned on a projector and show a pig in his apartment dead. "First victim was a shop keeper who was found with multil stab wounds to the chest and his organs removed and found in the oven" the projector moved to two deers covered in blood"Second and third victim were a couple,husband found in the bed with same stab wounds and antlers removed,wife found in nearby alleyway with the antlers impaled in her neck and a bullet wound in her bottom hoves to stop her from running but not before we received a 911 call from the wife before her death" Bogo then played an audio recording "911 what's your emergency" "Someone broke into my house and killed my husband and I think he's going to kill me next!" "Ma'am call down what's your address?" "It's 157 tudra.." "BLAM" "Ma'am are there?" "O GOD PLEASE DON'T KILL KILL ME PLEASE!!!" "Click click" "It would be to fast anyway" "Ma'am are still there?" "PLEASE PLEASE DON'T KIL..." "Gargle gargle" "Two hundred and fifty" "Beep Beep beep" The audio ended and bogo turned off the projector. "Both the pig and the husband were under house arrest for suspected money laundering and it is still unclear whether this was murder or a hit." "Wilde,Hopps i want you to go to the bar were the the money was traced back to" "Yes sir!" While on the way to the bar judy asked nick "What do think when the killer said two hundred and fifty?" "Could mean anything" The duo arrived at the bar where they talked to the manager a female panther named kitty moon "Officers i a sure you that the money that those two had was from a drinking game they played hear" "And how can a drinking game win two mammals ten hundred thousand dollars" Before Kitty could respond a scream was heard "AH!!!" the two officers and the manager went trough the back door and saw a bear,panther,and a small wolf beating up a weasel with a metal bat. "Breack it up now!" After it was over nick and judy talked to kitty "Did you know about this?!" "That dirty weasel stole my necklace and im teaching him a lesson" "By fracturing his skull?!" "He deserves it and you can't arrest us for it because it's self defense." Judy checked the weasel's pocket and found a knife and a small bag full of cocaine." "You can't arrest me i was framed!" "That's what they always say." After the investigation they found nothing but just a petty crook after they left kitty ordered her umbrella boy a young small wolf named Oswald howlpot to kiss her ring "Why ma'am?" "Because darling you a good pup and you can't survive the streets without my help can you?" "No ma'am I can not." Just as he was about to kiss her ring kitty snapped her paws and two bartenders came and pinned to wolf down "What are are you doing?!" "Did you really think you were that smart enough to block the cameras it caught you taking my necklace from my neck while you washed the glasses." "It was a mistake the floor was slippery and it fell to the floor,i was going to give it back.!" "Too late" Kitty grabbed the shotgun underneath the bar and aimed at Oswald's head "Please don't kill me please!" "You really think iI'd have blood stains on the floor in a beautiful place like this' of course not and now you will feal PAIN!" Kitty turned the shotgun upside down of hit the wolf's left leg, and in a soundproof bar no one can hear scream.

 **Sorry if there is less villain than story but I decided to make zootopia a little bit like the show Gotham hope you enjoy and next chapter coming soon we will see the killer and a new character so up so goodbye :)**


	3. Zsasz Part 2 finale

**Hello there and welcome to the final part of the first villain chapter hope you enjoy :)**

Nick was having a bad day it had been more than a week after the first murders and more dead mammals were starting to show up all prey with same stab wounds and missing organs and the press didn't help at all as he walked towards the mic and spoke during a conference "Good morning i am detective Nick Wilde and hate to you that we still don't have a lead on the mammal committing theses murders so we advise that you lock your doors every night thank you and questions?" There were many questions "Why is this killer targeting pery?!" "That's still unknown" "Is the killer a predator?! "That's unconfirmed for now." "Why is there no lead to this case?" "Because the ZPD has nothing but lazy and corrupt cops just waiting for there paycheck!" Everyone turned around and saw a small wolf limping closer to the microphone and said "My name is Oswald howlpot and can tell you that what I'm saying is true and that all these murders all connected to the sameperson and th.." Nick dragged Oswald outside and said "What makes you think that these are connected and why are you here!" "I came to tell you about a dream i had nick I've seen the future there will death,there will be blood and im the only one who can stop it!!!" Oswald walked out of view and got in a car and sat down in the back and a white vixen and grey rabbit with stripes were in the front "So what do you want to tells us?" "Kitty moon is one of Mr.Big's enforcers and in charge of laundering of all the money that is either dirty or bloody from deals that gone wrong" "And you got this how?" Oswald took off his coat and took off a tape recorder tapped to his chest and gave it to the rabbit. "You will cut me a deal right?" "As long as you arrive to testify against them,now get out." as Oswald left and walked away a bear with binoculars took out a phone and called a number "It's me we've got a problem." Nick was working overtime trying to find a lead on the murder victims and realized that all the victims all went to the same bar and called judy as they went back to kitty's bar "I told you all ready they were regular customers that came drank and went home." After finding no evidence of a secret room there were about to leave when they saw a hippo being followed by a shadowy figure "That has to be the killer nick go around the bar and I'll try to corner him!" "sure do" Nick went to the back of the bar with his pistol when saw a group of animals rolling carts full of money into the back entrance to the bar when they saw him. Nick quickly drew his gun and shouted "ZPD GET DO..." He felt a small sting and later collapsed. Judy was tired of waiting for Nick to arrive and saw both the hippo and the figure go into an apartment building she quietly went after them and heard a small greeting then a scream was heard as she quickly ran towards it. Nick woke up upside down in a large freezer his legs chained to a rack as he saw a familiar face "Hello detective Wilde how are you doing?" "If you let strangle you it might make my day better." "Yes but you might want to start praying for your life" Kitty snapped her paws and a giant cheetah with a chainsaw started getting closer until a loud BANG was heard and the figure fell dead as a bear holding a smoking gun stood behind it. "What the Hell Butch!" "Sorry boss's orders." A polar bear showed up with something in paws and opened them and a small shrew came out. "Kitty what did i tell you about threatening my employees." "But sir he's a cop that ran into our money operation so has was to go!" "Wait hear while a go talk to the snitch." a few minutes later he came back and said "Let me talk to him alone unchanied. Nick fell to the ground and sat down to talk to the small shrew "Why did you save my life i insulted your family and saw an illegal money business go down." "Back when I was younger your father was Tailor who's dream has to make a small business but could not afford it so he turned to my help and offered to launder money in his shop and when you were born he was arrested but never testified and he lost his reputation and his money but never lost my trust and i trust you ti do the same." "So what do you want me to do?" "I have a snitch problem to deal with and i want you to kill him." "Sorry sir im not that kind of cop" "He is a problem for the both of us he plans to testify against me and plans to reveal your criminal record to the police so that a reason why you have to kill him or I'll reconsider kitty killing you" "Fine what do I have to do?" Judy burst into the room with her gun and saw a wife and child in terror as a yell was heard in the kitchen she quickly ran and saw a strange creature that was bald and sad tally mark like scars on it's body as it was trying to stab a hippo with a small knife "Drop the knife now!" The creature turned around and charged at her as it tried to slash her she doged it and swip kicked it as it fell and pulled out a handgun and shot her in the shoulder. "Maybe quick and fast is easier than slow and painful!" "What are you?!" "Call me Zsasz" as he tried to aim but was tackled by a fox and pinned to the ground again "Nick were where you?" "It's a long story for never." "You are under arrest for multiple homicide and assault on an police officer!" A few hours later they arrived at the station with many reporters and civilians trying to see the killer "Officers what is it this creature is it the killer?!" "Why did you kill those animals?" "Go to hell you crazy freak!" "HA HA HA HA HA you think that this is over it's not you haven't seen anything yet!" "Get him out of here!" Inside the station bogo who was currently reading was interrupted by clawhawser "uh sir?" "what is it im busy?" "i just wanted to inform you that the killer was just caught" "What by who?" "Hopps and Wilde." "And the killer?" "Currently in a holding cell." "Good will tell the press the news." Nick and Judy were currently interrogating the Zsasz in a cell. "What is your name?" "Victor zsasz." "And why did you kill those animals?" "The pig was just a random pick,the deers well her husband caught her with someone else and he was in the way,and the rest were people who were poor souls who had no were to go so i freed them." Nick was about to ask another question when his phone buzzed he looked at it and said "I have to go it's an emergency." "Nick we are in the middle of something and your leaving now?" "Sorry carrots but it's important." Nick quickly left the station and drove to the docks were a van was waiting for him. A bear opened the back and pulled out a mammal with a sack on his head and pulled it,it was Oswald. "You know what to do." "Why are still hear?" "To make sure the job is done."Nick pulled out a handgun and put on Oswald's head. "You don't have to do this!" "Is it true?" "What?" "Is it true that you wanted to inform the police about my past crimes? "Let me go and I'll make sure that you never have to fear Big again." "Hurry up and pop him already!" Nick grabbed Oswald's and dragged him near the edge and whispered "Don't ever came back hear" Nick shot near Oswald's ear and trough him into the ocean. "It's done." "Good" Nick drove back home and started wondering whether he did the right thing to spare his life.

 **Secret** **scene**

A wolf walked into a fancy apartment building and went to the reception desk and talked to the receptionist "Hello I'd like to rent a room please." "Sure which floor?" "The highest one there is." "Sure here your key and rent is at the end of the month." "Thank you." "Sorry sir i didn't get your name" "Oh yeah it's Bruce Martian." "Have a good day Mr.Martian" the wolf entered the room with his luggage and quickly closed the door and started to pull his skin and removed the mask and opened the case which contained a costume that looked like a bat and a gadget belt as he pressed a button on his ear "I'm in" "Wow that communicator flash gave you really does work in other universes" "Thanks Oracle now i just to find someone here who can trust Batman" "How are you going to find someone in a city with human animals that can trust Batman? "I don't know but i think i have a good candidate." Bruce looked at a newspaper that said "STRANGE CREATURE ARRESTED BY FIRST FOX DETECTIVE!!!"

 **And that is the end of the first villain please leave a suggestion on which villain you want to see next I'll wait for your answers until then goodbye.**


	4. Nygma Part 1

**Hello there and welcome back to the dark** **of zootopia hope you enjoy and please share with people that might be interested in this fanfiction**.

The city of zootopia was in a matter of suspense as a court trial was talking place. "So tell me Ms.Hoops what happened when you entered the room?" "I saw him pinning down the victim with a knife and i told him to drop it when charged at me." "And then what?" "After i disarmed him he pulled out a gun and shot me in the shoulder and he would of killed me if detective Wilde wasn't there." "No further questions your honor." "The animal asking the question was a lion named Harvey Kent the local D.A who was taking the case of Victor zsasz who was in chained to the table with his lawyer who was uncomfortable sitting next to his client. After a few weeks the jury was announced. "Has the jury reached a verdict?" "We have your honor we find the defendant not guilty for reason of insanity." There was shouting when the verdict was read asking for a retrial when the judge slammed her mallet. "Silence the defendant is sentenced to a lifetime sentence at Cliffside asylum for proper treatment case dismissed." Nick has arrived at the court house when he saw many reporters and civilians being pushed back by barriers and police officers. "What's going on?" the door then slammed open with Judy and two strong officers came holding Zsasz. "Carrots what's happening?!" "This thing was sent to Cliffside asylum and we have to make sure he gets there." After they made it to the asylum van and drove to the asylum they dropped him off and then went back to the station with a new case. "Just this morning a priceless painting was stolen from the zootopia history museum." "Which painting?" "The Kitty lisa" "How was it stolen?" Bogo played a security video that showed the crime. "A New statue shaped like a bomb was found in the museum center when smoke came out of it a bomd squad was sent only for it to be activated and spayed green fog and confetti, after that the museum director realized that a painting was stolen and replaced with a green spray painted question mark and words that read "Without fingers i point, without arms i strike,without feet i run what am I?" Bogo was about to speak when clawhouser came in and said "Sir there's a group of mammals in suits claming that this is there case." A group of mammals came in all wearing black suits and had badges saying "ZFA" a pig with blonde hair walked towards bogo and said "Everyone i want you to clear the room were taking over the investigation" "You can't do that we had this case given to us by the mayor!" "Well the Kitty Lisa was preserved by the government so that means that th.." "It's a clock." "What?" Nick stood up and said "The answer is a clock in the picture frame it's an old riddle that i solved when i was nine." "Are you sure it could mean anything!" "Im positive look a clock runs without feet,strikes without arms,and points without fingers." "That still doesn't tell us where the panting is." "It means that the panting is either in a clock or near a clock." "I guess will need the ZPD to help us after all." After collaborating and pairing everyone with each other an arctic vixen walked towards Nick and said "That was quick i didn't know that it was a riddle?" "Why thank you Detective Nick Wilde" "Agent skye winters" "That's a pretty name." "Thank you but my ex boyfriend would kill you if we kissed he's right there." Skye was pointing to a jack rabbit with grey fur and stripes talking to the pig." "That's Jack savage and director Hilary swinston." "So what do your agency do?" "Im sorry that's classified information." When both teams arrived at the museum it was covered in green piant from the bomb and the canvas was still there. "Did the cameras catch the criminal taking the panting?" "No it was all a blur." Nick was examining the canvas when he said "Out of all the pantings why this one?" "It's very old and costs billions of dollars." "And the panting next to it?" Nick was pointing at a portrait of a train wreck with crying mammals. "Oh that was a tragedy." "What happened?" "A small package was found in a locker next to the train and exploded,the blast caused the train to tip over fifteen mammals died that day." Nick then noticed a clock in the picture with a green smuge and said "We have to go to savanna station!!!" "Why?" "Because the panting is there along with a bomb!" A few minutes later they all arived at the station and nick noticed the clock in the picture was now in the center. "Everyone clear the building there is a supposed bomb in here." Judy's ears then heard ticking and Said "It's in one of the lockers!" Nick ran to the noise and started picking the lock,when he opened it the panting was there along with a explosive time bomb. "GET DOWN!!!" Everyone ducked as Nick trew the bomb were it exploded in midair. "Everyone all right?" "Where fine just a little shaken." The panting was returned to the museum and nick was considered a hero. It was night when nick was on the roof top of the ZPD when skye came in. "Everyone's celebrating and your here looking at the stars." "I don't want to be famous i just wanted to be a normal cop." "You have something on your nose." "Where i don't see .." That's when skye kissed him on the lips. "Mmwa what was that!" "Sorry it's just that I've been lonely since Jack and i broke up and i figured why not try dating your own species." "Well you found the right one." They both kissed again as Jack walked to the roof holding two coffees "Hey skye i was wondering if .." That's when he saw Nick and Skye together kissing each other on the lips. He dropped the coffees which burned his feet but he didn't feel it he only felt his heart breaking as he walked downstairs. After skye left nick took out a blueberry flavored cigarette and began lighting it when a voice say "You know smoking takes your life more than a bullet." Nick took out his tranquilizer gun and turned around only to see No one there. "Where are you!" "Here." A strange figure grabbed Nick and disarmed him as it landed on it's feet. Nick looked at the figure it was wearing boots,gauntlets,a cape,some sort of body armour on it's chest,a yellow belt,and a mask with pointy ears. Nick pulled out a walkie talkie and tried to call for back-up but the figure drew something from it's belt and trew it at the radio destroying it. "What do you want?!" "Your trust." "Huh?" The figure pulled out a newspaper article which had had a photo of nick on it. "I heard on how you captured zsasz and i want you to trust me." "Why should I trust you?" "Because you remind me of a man a trusted my life to and i can help you capture other humans." "Is that what there called and what do you mean about others?" "You'll find out soon enough." "Who are you?" "Im Batman." The figure pulled out a grappling gun and flew off. "Batman huh." Nick stared into the sky as he walked downstairs to the conference room.

 **Secret credits clip**

Ozwald woke up in a bed and viewed he's surroundings as a far away figure talked to him "You have been sleeping for a week." "Who are you?" "My name is not important but the fox that left you to die is." "Why?" "Never knew you asked a lot of questions." The figure then pulled out a wind up box with a green question mark on it,put in a box and wrapped it in green wrapping paper and a green bow. "If im right the fox will fall for it."

 **And that is the another chapter complete hope you enjoy :)**


	5. Nygma Part 2

**Hello there and welcome back to the dark of zootopia hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Nick was dealing with his encounter with the strange creature that had asked for he's trust,nick was trying to figure out what it meant when the doorbell rang. Nick opened the door and found a green gift box with a card that said "Do not open this box in front of anyone or report it." "Nick placed the box on the coffee table and opened it. Inside it was another card and a large music box. Nick pulled the lever and moved away when it stopped a blast of confetti came out and a book. Nick read the card "1533 tundra town" The title of the book was "One hundred and one riddles and questions to ask your friends!" Nick read every single word in it to find some clues but found nothing. Nick arrived at the address and knocked on the door,a teenage coyote opened it and gasped "O,m,Goodness." " Im sorry to bother you but I got an address that lead me hear may i come in?" "Yes sir please come in,sit down." Nick sat down on a chair and noticed that the coyote was shaking. "Are you all right." "Yeah it's just that im a big fan of yours!" "What's your name?" "Carl pinkney sir" "I see so pinkney what are you interested in?" "Joining the ZPD sir." Nick looked around and saw that his room was full of police posters,signs books,and a few puzzle games. "You like puzzles?" "More like riddles,helps my mind get stronger and i always question myself with them." Riddles Huh?" "Yes it's always been a hobby of mine to always ask people questions and see them guess until they give up." "Ok if you ever want to ask me a question here's my phone number." "Thank you it's been an honor meeting you!" Nick then drove to the police station and went inside when Jack walked up to him and said "How could you!" "How could I what?" "Don't play dumb i saw you and Skye together kissing last night,you think that you can just steal her away from me!!!" Nick was about to speak when skye came in. "What are you two talking about the chief and director called in a emergency meeting!" Soon both ZPD and ZFA where together when Chief Bogo and Detector swinston spoke "Last night a casino was robbed with everyone in the building taken hostage." "We tried to negotiate with the leader but no demands were made." "Then they revealed a large box with torture devices on it and put a female cat in it who was the manager of the building." A security tape was played and showed the cat in the box with a green figure talking to her. "Let me out please i have a little girl!" "I'll let you out if you answer this question I begin all that ends and i end all that begins what am I?" "Let me out please!!!" "Oh sorry i don't think that's it." The figure pressed a button on a cane and a small blade came out of the box and started to get near the cat's paws and cut off one of her fingers "AGH please stop this!" "I don't think that's right either." The more she got wrong the more the blade would continued cutting the cat's fingers until her right paw had nothing on it. "AGH PLEASE STOP!!!" Another blade came out and was starting to cut her left paw when a SWAT team came in. "The victim is currently in critical condition and we believe that both the art theft and the casino are connected due to a green question mark was found on the box." "The animals that committed the crime refuse to say the whereabouts of there leader even with the Good cop/Bad cop play." "And once again the main suspect managed to hide there face and the victims are too traumatised to give us a police sketch." "Where there any clues?" "No but we believe that these crimes are getting worse and that they may try something drastic." "And a few civilians and agents reported about a strange box on there door with a joke book inside it wrapped in green paper." Nick was shocked about other people receiving the same thing that he had. "Were there any addresses attached?" "No but there was one note that said -To my hero,Must study- nothing else why?" Nick was about to speak when clawhouser came in and said "Sir someone just called and said they have information about a missing mammal report." "Which case?" "Ozwald howlpot." Nick then felt cold and excused himself when his phone rang "Hello?" "Hello Mr.Wilde this is Carl Pinkney I was wondering if you can come see me for something?" "What is it?" "I have some information about the case your working on." "I'll be right there!" Nick drove to Carl's House and found that the door was broken. "Carl it's me Nick!" Nick then smelled something foul and saw carl on the ground with blood in his mouth. "CARL!!!" "Sir im so sorry i let you down.!" Nick found a pocket knife on the floor and picked it up. "Shh it's okay can stand up?" Nick lifted carl of the ground when he started coughing blood. "Who did this to you?!" "I don't know i was reading and then something jumped on me and told me to call you and then they stabbed me." "What else did they say?!" Carl was about to speak when he started to shake and then stopped speaking. "Oh god carl,Carl!!!" The door burst open with a group of ZPD officers with Judy leading them. "Oh god Nick what do you do?!" "Carrots i didn't do this i didn't do..." "Drop the knife!" "Carrots i didn't do th.." THUNK "uh" When Nick woke up he was arrested for murder and was found guilty of both ozwald's and carl's deaths and being transported by skye and Jack into a prison truck. "Im telling you i didn't kill them!." "Nick i want to believe you but carl called in earlier and confessed to witnessing you killing ozwald and then he was found dead with you holding a knife in your paws." "Stop playing innocent like how you stole s.." THUNK Jack then fell to the ground. "Jack speak to me wh.." THUNK "Uh" "Skye!" A green figure walked towards Nick and said "What makes you go out at night and wakes you up at day?" "The answer is sle." THUNK Nick saw a tranquilizer dart in his chest and then fainted. "My my you are going to be great in my plan."

 **And that is the other chapter done hope you enjoy.**


End file.
